


I Tre Saggi di Liberty

by Neve83



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Parody
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83





	I Tre Saggi di Liberty

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Three Sages of Liberty](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1547) by CeeAre. 



I tre Saggi di Liberty

C'era una volta un bel giovane di nome Michael. Michael viveva sulla sommità di un'alta collina prospiscente una piccola cittadina chiamata Liberty. C'era solo un'altra persona che viveva sulla cima della collina ed era il migliore amico di Michael, Brian. Benedetto da una bontà ed una dolcezza d'animo senza eguali, Michael viveva una vita onesta e felice. L'unico problema era che, quando non si sentiva felice, Michael era spesso molto confuso.

Vedete, c'erano molte cose che Michael non capiva riguardo la sua vita. Ad esempio, nonostante sia Michael che Brian lavorassero come taglialegna, Brian viveva in un enorme castello (che faceva chiamare da Michael "il loft") mentre Michael abitava in un piccolo cottage di legno accanto. Ogni giorno di paga Brian si prendeva entrambi i loro assegni e li cambiava in contanti. Brian assicurava che i loro stipendi erano uguali, ma Michael avrebbe potuto giurare che la quantità di contanti di Brian sembrava sempre maggiore della sua.

Anche le cose che avvenivano nella vita di Brian confondevano Michael. Ad esempio, Brian odiava che Michael si accompagnasse con altri uomini oltre a lui. Quindi, molto tempo prima, i due migliori amici si erano giurati che non avrebbero mai fatto entrare altri uomini nelle loro case. Nonostante questo, crescendo, Michael aveva notato che creature dall'aspetto umano frequentavano quotidianamente il loft di Brian. Brian aveva assicurato a Michael che quelle creature non erano 'uomini', ma mere apparizioni chiamate 'giocattolini'. Arrivavano solo di notte, erano diversi ogni notte, e di solito sparivano prima del sorgere del sole. A Michael, quei giocattolini sembravano bellissime fate. Michael si sedeva spesso alla finestra sperando che qualcuna di quelle creature notturne visitasse anche la sua casa. Sfortunatamente Brian non aveva mai voluto dire a Michael come e dove trovasse quelle fatine, quindi Michael solitamente viveva un'esistenza priva di giocattolini.

Michael aveva anche dei sentimenti molto confusi per il suo migliore amico. Michael aveva sempre pensato di capire Brian, ma di recente aveva cominciato a dubitarne. Qualcosa riguardo la loro relazione confondeva tremendamente Michael. Brian diceva che lui non era tipo da fidanzati, ma a volte si comportava in modo da sembrare praticamente il fidanzato di Michael. Michael non aveva mai avuto un fidanzato prima, ma aveva cominciato a leggere a riguardo la settimana precedente. I fidanzati odiavano che il loro vero amore frequentasse altri uomini, e li dissuadevano dal farlo, proprio come faceva Brian. Brian era anche solito dire che Michael poteva andarsene quando voleva, solo che, ogni volta che Michael provava a lasciarlo, Brian s'arrabbiava come una bestia e si agitava come un dannato.

Inoltre Brian toccava tantissimo Michael, lo tranquillizzava con l'adulazione, lo baciava con la lingua e, occasionalmente, gl'infilava anche le mani nei pantaloni. Michael sapeva che le prime due cose erano normali tra migliori amici, ma Michael aveva letto che le ultime due erano cose che solo i fidanzati avrebbero dovuto fare. Nei loro tanti anni di amicizia, salvo una sola piccola azione, Brian aveva fatto praticamente tutto quello che "nel grande libro dei fidanzati" veniva definito come un'azione da fidanzato. Certo, Brian faceva quelle cose mentre continuava ad insistere che lui e Michael erano solo "migliori amici", quindi Michael non aveva modo di sapere se Brian sapesse che loro erano praticamente quasi fidanzati - ma non l'aveva detto a Michael -, o se Brian effettivamente pensasse quelle fossero cose normali tra migliori amici. Michael aveva cominciato a considerare l'ipotesi di mostrare a Brian "il grande libro dei fidanzati."

Un giorno, invece di andare al lavoro, Michael scese a Liberty e si sedette sul bordo di una grande fontana in uno dei parchi. Fortunatamente la fontana era deserta, così Michael cominciò a parlare con se stesso dei suoi problemi ad alta voce. Visto che Brian raramente ormai lo stava a sentire, Michael si sentiva comunque come se stesse parlando con se stesso. Michael era avvezzo a parlare ad alta voce da solo ovunque, finchè non si era accorto che la cosa gli procurava le occhiate strane e le risate di tutti.

Pensando di essere completamente solo, Michael cominciò ad elencare tutti i suoi problemi. Mentre parlava di tutti i problemi che aveva, realizzò che erano davvero troppo grandi perché riuscisse a risolverli da solo. Aveva bisogno dell'aiuto di Brian perché Brian aveva sempre la soluzione migliore per i problemi di Michael. Se solo Brian avesse prestato attenzione ai problemi di Michael più spesso, era sicuro che la sua vita non gli sarebbe sembrata così confusa. Michael cominciò a pensare che forse avrebbe dovuto tornare al lavoro e vedere Brian, giusto nel caso Brian fosse dell'umore di ascoltarlo.

Michael fu interrotto nelle sue considerazioni da una risatina. Si girò per vedere chi stesse ridendo e scoprì che era il ragazzino biondo e carino che viveva nella zona più ricca di Liberty.

"Che ti ridi?" gli aveva detto Michael in tono velenoso.

A Michael non piacevano i biondini in generale, e certamente non gli piaceva quello lì. Il grazioso biondino fantasticava sempre pensando che la gente intorno a lui fosse nuda. Poi disegnava quelle immagini nel suo grosso album per gli schizzi e li vendeva al miglior offerente. Brian aveva già comprato due disegni dal biondino. Uno era un gratificante ritratto che il ragazzo aveva fatto di Brian con un pene enorme, l'altro era un poco lusinghiero ritratto che aveva fatto di Michael con un pene piccolissimo. Brian aveva incorniciato i due ritratti e li aveva appesi nel suo loft da qualche parte, ma si era rifiutato di dire a Michael dove li tenesse.

"Mi ricordi mia madre! Sei così incapace!" il grazioso biondino sorrise e ridacchiò.

Michael gli scoccò uno sguardo di ghiaccio sperando di farlo sparire, così da poter ricominciare a parlare da solo senza interruzioni.

"Tu non hai bisogno di Brian, ma di un cervello!" disse il ragazzo ridendo di Michael.

Michael pensò alla cosa mentre il ragazzo continuava a ridere di lui indicandolo. Michael aveva letto di questi cervelli, da qualche parte. I cervelli risultavano essere parecchio utili nella risoluzione dei problemi. Forse se avesse avuto uno di questi cervelli tutti i suoi problemi sarebbero scomparsi. Forse avrebbe potuto finalmente capire Brian e così Michael non sarebbe più stato confuso. Michael aveva cominciato a realizzare che Brian sembrava essere coinvolto praticamente in tutti i problemi che aveva. Pensando che doveva proprio provarla questa carta del cervello, Michael chiese al ragazzo,

"Beh, dove diavolo mi procuro un cervello?"

"Non lo so. Chiedi ad uno dei Saggi di Liberty. Loro sono sapienti e conoscono la risposta per ogni cosa."

Michael si sentì in colpa per essere stato sgarbato con il ragazzo, perchè gli era stato molto utile. Così Michael cercò di ignorare il fatto il grazioso biondino stesse ancora ridendo di lui, e si diresse in cerca di uno dei saggi di Liberty.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dei tre saggi di Liberty, solo uno era nell'elenco telefonico, così Michael si diresse prima da lui.

"Tu sei uno dei saggi di Liberty?" chiese nervosamente Michael fuori dalla porta.

"Non hai visto la targa sulla porta?" chiese la voce dall'altro lato.

Michael guardò la targa. C'era scritto "Commercialista al lavoro. Non disturbare.". Michael si chiese se quello fosse un "sì".

"Posso entrare?"

Seguì un grosso sospiro. "Se proprio devi."

Un uomo con i capelli scuri era seduto dietro una scrivania fissando lo schermo gigantesco di un computer.

"Ho un problema che vorrei mi aiutasse a risolvere," cominciò Michael.

"Il tuo problema ha a che fare con le tasse?" lo interruppe Il Commercialista.

"No."

"C'è qualcosa di più importante delle tasse da qualche parte? Questa mi è nuova."

"Io voglio avere un cervello."

"Lo vorremmo tutti," scherzò Il Commercialista. Quando finalmente distolse lo sguardo dal suo computer, la mascella del Commercialista cascò.

"Puoi avere il mio cervello se in cambio mi dai il tuo viso ed il tuo corpo."

"E come facciamo a fare lo scambio?" chiese Michael curioso.

"Solo Dio lo sa" rispose tristemente Il Commercialista.

"Vorrei davvero avere un cervello…" cominciò Michael prima di essere di nuovo interrotto.

"Sai cosa vorrei io? Vorrei un bel ragazzo con grandi occhi scuri come i tuoi che tornasse a casa con me," disse Il Commercialista guardando Michael malinconicamente.

Michael non conosceva nessun altro ragazzo con occhi grandi e scuri come i suoi, quindi si scusò, "Mi dispiace. Non conosco nessuno con occhi come i miei." Cercando di essere utile, Michael aggiunse, "Ma conosco un grazioso ragazzo biondo a cui piace disegnare la gente nuda."

"Ma probabilmente non vorrà disegnare nudo ME," disse il Commercialista con aria tetra.

Michael cercò di spiegargli che il ragazzo disegnava CHIUNQUE nudo. Michael cercò di strofinare in modo rassicurante la schiena del Commercialista, ma questo portò Il Commercialista a fissare Michael in modo tanto intenso da metterlo a disagio. Quindi Michael tolse la mano dalla spalla del Commercialista e cercò di sviare la conversazione nuovamente verso il suo problema.

"Come posso fare per trovare un cervello?"

Il Commercialista disse di essere bravo con i numeri ma non con altro, quindi indirizzò Michael verso il secondo saggio di Liberty.

"Non tormentarti troppo," disse Il Commercialista cercando di far sparire il cipiglio preoccupato apparso sul viso di quell'attraente ragazzo con gli occhi scuri. A quel punto il piccolo uomo con i grandi occhi scuri sembrava triste esattamente come Il Commercialista, e Il Commercialista non lo trovava appropriato. Il Commercialista tentò di sembrare ottimista per il bene di Michael.

"Certe cose sono sempre nell'ultimo posto in cui le cercheresti!" aggiunse fiducioso Il Commercialista, e fu ricompensato con un piccolo sorriso di Michael mentre lasciava l'ufficio.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il commercialista aveva disegnato una mappa dettagliatissima piena di direttive, quindi a Michael occorsero solo pochi minuti per raggiungere l'abitazione di Diner Debbie.

"Ciao bambola. Cosa posso fare per te?" gli chiese una donna con i capelli rossi e gli abiti chiassosi.

"Voglio un cervello."

"I cervelli sono doni di Dio agli uomini, gay o etero che siano. Tutti vogliono un cervello, ma la buona notizia è che nessuno ce l'ha!"

"A me questa non sembra una buona notizia," disse Michael, chiedendosi se fosse la sua mancanza di cervello a non permettergli di cogliere la buona notizia intrinseca in quell'affermazione. Se nessuno aveva un cervello, allora come sarebbe mai riuscito a capire Brian?

Cercando delle spiegazioni, Michael chiese, "Tu hai qualche cervello?"

"Ti sembra mi vesta come se ne avessi?" chiese Diner Debbie indicando i suoi vestiti, che includevano tutti i colori dell'arcobaleno, tutte le stampe conosciute ed erano accessoriati con centinaia di piccole spille.

"Hahaha! Scherzavo, ragazzo! Su, lascia che ti prepari qualcosa da mangiare!"

Mentre Michael mangiava, Diner Debbie si allungò sul bancone e cominciò a dire a Michael cose che lo confondevano. Parlò di chiropratici e angeli che respiravano lo stesso respiro, disse che si dovrebbe chiedere sempre scusa ai propri ricchi fidanzati anche se non si è nel torto, e filosofeggiò di come qualcuno senza alcun talento artistico potesse diventare un grande pittore come Picasso, il tutto infarcito da giochi di parole sconci. Mentre Diner Debbie continuava a parlare, Michael cominciò a chiedersi se non avesse anche lei deficienza di cervello proprio come lui. Michael alla fine riuscì a far smettere Diner Debbie di pizzicare le sue guance abbastanza da farsi dare l'indirizzo del terzo ed ultimo saggio.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ma ciao, splendore! Mio Dio, sei una vista abbagliante!"

Appena Michael aprì la bocca per parlare, il terzo ed ultimo saggio, Emmett, lo zittì con un gesto della mano.

"Non dirmelo, fammi indovinare! Hmmm… Tu hai un grosso problema che nessuno è n grado di risolvere, così sei venuto da me, giusto?"

Michael restò meravigliato dall'intuito di quella persona. "Come lo sai?"

"Nessuno viene nel mio negozio a meno che non abbia un problema. Vorrei davvero a qualcun altro oltre me interessasse comprare I vestiti." Emmett sospirò mentre prendeva la mano di Michael guidandolo all'interno del negozio.

Mentre ascoltava Michael parlare dei suoi problemi, Emmett prese ad eccitarsi. Interrompendo la storia di Michael, Emmett chiese,

"Allora, che lavoro fai?"

"Lavoro come boscaiolo," rispose Michael anche se non capiva cosa c'entrasse la sua occupazione con il resto.

"Lo sapevo! Questa storia è così simile al Mago di Oz!" urlò Emmett, sbattendo le mani.

"Nel Mago di Oz c'è questo boscaiolo di latta proprio come te!" Osservando l'espressione perplessa di Michael, Emmett aggiunse, "Oh, non preoccuparti, tu sei molto più carino! Comunque, dicevo um, quindi c'è questo boscaiolo di latta, e lui vuole un cuore, così lui e i suoi amici viaggiano per raggiungere questo grande mago per ottenerne uno. Ma, sorpresa, questo mago è una truffa e non ha nessun vero potere, quindi ovviamente non può dare all'uomo di latta un VERO cuore! Così invece il mago gli da un cuore fatto di seta e segatura."

"Insomma, um, la morale della storia è che l'uomo di latta, anche se non l'aveva realizzato, aveva già un cuore grandissimo. Anche tu hai già un cuore enorme, quindi non c'è nulla di cui tu debba preoccuparti! Hai già tutto quello che hai sempre desiderato così come sei." Concluse Emmett singhiozzando per quella storia toccante.

"Ma io voglio un cervello, non un cuore!" si lamentò Michael.

"Oh. Hrm."

Emmett ne fu devastato perchè non era in grado di aiutare quel piccolo ometto bruno. Michael ne fu devastato perché era andato da tutti e tre i saggi di Liberty e, con tutta la loro saggezza, non erano comunque riusciti ad aiutarlo. Improvvisamente Emmett si rallegrò di nuovo. Allacciando una delle sue lunghe braccia alle spalle di Michael, cominciò a spingerlo verso i camerini.

"Ho trovato la soluzione perfetta a tutti i tuoi problemi! Ora troviamo una bella camicia di due taglie più piccola di quella che porti ora! In questo modo la gente sarà troppo occupata a guardarti il torace per badare al tuo cervello!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emmett fece provare a Michael diversi abiti, quindi quando Michael si diresse a casa era già parecchio tardi. Quando fu a circa un miglio da casa sua, sentì qualcuno urlare verso di lui.

"Dove cazzo sei stato?" ringhiò Brian dalla cima della collina. Michael non riusciva neppure a vederlo da quella distanza, ma in qualche modo Brian riusciva sempre a scovare Michael. Michael era ancora a circa un kilometro e mezzo di distanza, ma dalla voce di Brian, capì che doveva essere arrabbiato.

Dato che la sua voce non aveva la stessa estensione di quella di Brian, Michael attese di diminuire la distanza fra loro prima di urlare di rimando "Solo giù in città!"

"Ho sentito che sei andato a trovare i tre uomini saggi!" ruggì Brian con la testa fuori dalla finestra del suo loft. A Michael Brian sembrava ancora un punto nero sul suo castello.

"Solo due dei saggi sono uomini!"

"Ci sono ancora due uomini di troppo!" Brian sembrò parecchio incazzato a Michael, anche sulla distanza.

Come Michael, anche Brian aveva avuto una giornata ricca di eventi. quando Brian aveva saputo che Michael aveva saltato il lavoro, Brian ne era rimasto seccato. Quando aveva sentito che Michael stava gironzolando per Liberty parlando con un gruppo di uomini. Brian si era arrabbiato. Quando Brian avevo dovuto acquistare un nudo di Michael da un grazioso biondino per 500$, Brian si era incazzato e pure parecchio. Mentre Michael mangiava da Diner Bebbie e giocava a gira la moda nel negozio di Emmett, Brian era stato occupato ad assicurarsi che il ritratto di Michael non finisse nelle mani sbagliate.

Il Commercialista cui Michael aveva fatto visita si era preso una cotta per lui, ed aveva richiesto al grazioso biondino un ritratto di Michael per 300$. Quella volta, invece di un ritratto derisorio, il grazioso biondino aveva disegnato Michael con un bel sorriso e una splendida forma fisica. Dopo aver terrorizzato Il Commercialista, Brian si era messo sulle tracce del grazioso biondino che si era rifiutato di vendergli il ritratto al prezzo pattuito con Ted, perché sapeva di poter ottenere un prezzo maggiore, da Brian. Il grazioso biondino intavolò un duro negoziato e non solo Brian aveva dovuto spendere 500 dei dollari di Michael, ma aveva anche dovuto farsi il ragazzo due volte.

"Perchè sei andato da loro?" Brian non era più alla finestra ma si era spostato dabbasso, sull'entrata del loft. Michael era a circa una trentina di metri di distanza.

"Avevo un problema che non potevo risolvere da solo."

"Io sono quello che deve risolvere i tuoi problemi. Non sono forse sempre qui per te? Tu ti prendi cura di me e io mi prendo cura di te. Come sempre, per sempre."

"Volevo farlo per conto mio," rispose Michael mentre percorreva gli ultimi metri che li separavano.

"Allora perchè te ne sei andato in giro a raccontare i tuoi problemi ad estranei? Nessuno ti capisce come me, Mikey. Se vuoi aiuto chiedi prima a m…"

Brian fermò il suo discorsetto da senso di colpa a metà frase e guardò il torace di Michael, che era strizzato in una camicia che aveva comprato nel negozio di Emmett per 250$. Il prezzo di listino era 20$, ma Emmett gli aveva detto qualcosa riguardo delle 'commissioni' che facevano lievitare il prezzo. Michael, non conoscendo nulla di commercio, non aveva battuto ciglio, conquistandosi "l'eterno amore di Emmett", tre camicie in più e il 20% di sconto al prossimo giro di shopping da Torso.

"Mikey, se hai un problema, parlane prima con me." Riprese Brian con gli occhi incollati su Michael.

Michael ci pensò su un secondo. Michael decise di non dire a Brian che aveva cominciato a sospettare lui fosse la causa di tutti i suoi problemi, o che voleva trovare un cervello perché sentiva fosse l'unico modo per riuscire a capire Brian, che diventava sempre più ambiguo agli occhi di Michael. Michael gli raccontò, invece, la versione semplificata.

"Qualcuno mi ha detto che ho bisogno di un cervello perchè non ne ho uno. Non pensavo potessi aiutarmi in questo caso, così sono andato a Liberty per cercarne uno."

La replica di Brian sorprese Michael. "Tu ce l'hai già un cervello."

"Davvero? E dov'è?" Michael cercò di guardare interrogativo negli occhi del suo migliore amico, ma Brian era troppo occupato a fissargli il torace per incontrare il suo sguardo.

"Ce l'ho io."

"Ah sì?" disse sorpreso Michael. Non si era accorto Brian avesse preso il suo cervello.

"E' da qualche parte a casa mia."

"Davvero?" squittì Michael, profondamente sconcertato. Ripensò alle sagge parole del Commercialista. È vero, pensò Michael, le cose sono sempre nell'ultimo posto in cui le cercheresti. Pensando a quanto migliore la sua vita sarebbe diventata quando avrebbe finalmente riavuto il suo cervello, Michael seguì Brian all'interno.

"Allora dov'è?" chiese Michael entrando nel loft di Brian.

Brian ci pensò un momento, poi prese Michael per mano. "E' in camera da letto. Dovremmo andarci e cercarlo subito."

Quando arrivarono in camera da letto, Brian scollò gli occhi dal torace di Michael per poter guardare negli occhi il suo migliore amico, "Penso sia nascosto da qualche parte nel mio letto."

Brian cominciò a spogliarsi ed indicò a Michael di fare lo stesso.

"Come ci è finito lì?" chiese Michael mentre si toglieva i vestiti.

"Non saprei, credo sia sempre stato lì."

Michael guardò il letto. Ci aveva dormito tantissime volte nel corso degli anni, ma non aveva mai immaginato il suo cervello potesse essere nascosto lì. non c'erano molti posti in cui nascondere un cervello nel letto di Brian, quindi la ricerca sarebbe stata veloce una volta tolte le lenzuola.

"Cercandolo insieme sono sicuro che troveremo il mio cervello in un attimo." Disse Michael tutto felice, guardando il suo migliore amico.

Spingendo Michael sul letto, Brian mormorò a mezza voce. "Non necessariamente."


End file.
